Dog Eared Books and a Hounded Wizard
by P.L.S
Summary: Puppy-verse Xander's settled in as Xeres' studentgoffer and Spike's favorite walking joke. But, it's June and Harry's back with a load of trouble and a formerly convicted godfather who really has a problem with everyone in Dallas except for Xander. Seve
1. Part 1

Title: Dog Eared Books and a Hounded Wizard

Author: P.L.S.

Summery: (Puppy-verse) Xander's settled in as Xeres' student/goffer and Spike's favorite walking joke. But, it's June and Harry's back with a load of trouble and a formerly convicted godfather who really has a problem with everyone in Dallas except for Xander. Severely AU, get used to it, almost everything I write is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Buffy/Angel, Harry Potter, Highlander, or any of the other fandoms I just may drag into this.

Author's Notes: Like the summery says, I really don't write a whole lot that isn't either Alternate Universe or a crossover. Heck, my best loved stories (by other ff writers) are all AU's or really twisted X-overs, so you can see where my insperation comes from. That and watching odd movies or reading while drinking cheap wine. I honestly don't give a hoot about the while timeline of Buffy or Highlander. I will pay slight attention to the Harry Potter timeline but just by Spike and Xeres' interference he's already become more condesending, antisocial, and aware of just how he's being used. As for Xander's powers, well, I'm not planning on him being a Dr. Doolittle.

ooOooOoo

_Japan's got crises (but)  
Tomorrow's wonderful  
Even if somebody's mean to us, we just go to bed and  
Snore! Snore! Snore! Snore!   
Pass! Pass! Pass! Pass! (Good morniiiiing!)_

Yatta! by Happa-tai

ooOooOoo

Blue Prussian, Crimson, and Yellow Ochre paint, ten more yards of canvas, and some Cow-Tails. Ya got all that, Xand? Xeres said absently as he worked on some portrait of a three year old rich kid. Xander nodded.

Uh, yeah. I'm gonna ask for delivery right? Or do I need to pester Spike to help me carry all the stuff? asked Xander and Xeres looked over at him with an indulgent smile.

Whatever you want to do. But you know how bitchy Spike can get, and how he'll heckle and tease you forever about it. Xander blushed. He wasn't so scared of the demons or even the normal thugs anymore. Sure he wasn't Superboy, but Xeres was teaching him the more common demon languages, varrious fighting techniques, and how to shoot and stab an attacker.

It was all because Spike spent the first month Xander lived with him and Drusilla moaning about babysitting a scared little brat who was so weak that even if given the right amount of blood would still be a very easy to kill minion. Xander hated it, and Xeres started to teach him how to hold his own in a fight and it was slowly starting to show. Before that Xander really did not want to hurt anyone, but living where he did, he saw just why not fighting was bad, and how just plain ignoring reality was even worse. Spike was right, he was weak, but he was also young enough to learn how to be strong.

Xander was just about to go when an audible pop echoed in the werehouse loft that Xeres called a studio. Xander turned and grinned when he saw Harry.

Hey! How are you doing? Xander said and Harry smiled, but Xander could see he was tired.

Okay, at least physically. Summer hols just started and I wanted to see if you were really working for Xeres. as well as just visit. Harry said. Xeres was smiling again.

Heard the good news, your new found family. the immortal artist said and Harry gave a very fake smile.

Oh, yeah. Great. Harry said tonelessly.

What's the matter? asked Xander. Harry let out a huff of air.

Apparently because I look like a guy I really can't remember, I must be exactly like said man in every respect. Harry shrugged, Sirius hates me for being everything my father wasn't, Remus just won't look at me. But that I can understand, he can probably sense the vampires or something.Do I need to have a chat with your godfather? Xeres said, steel tinting his normally warm Texan voice. Harry snorted.

Sure, but dog-boy would have a better go of it. Harry said with a flick of his wrist towards Xander, Sirius acts like he stayed in his grim form way too long. Either that or like a spoiled little rich kid trying to fake his way through life. Sure, I know he's got issues, was put in Azakaban at an immature stage, and all of those platiudes, but honestly, how can he just expect me to say, Huzzah, I've got a godfather who's been in jail for twellve years, I can't wait to move in with a perfect stranger!' Xander couldn't stop the snigger.

Sorry, but it's just so Days of our Lives', you know. Xander said with a grin, But why are you here? I mean it sounds like this serrious dude would try to keep you under house arrest. Besides, you told me in your letters just what wizards think of vampires, immortals, and hellmouth babies.

Harry grinned, That's because he doesn't know I can do a bit of magical teleporting, nor does he know where I am. Though, I'm sure if he reads my journal or my letters from you, he'll figure it out. Xeres laughed.

I think you want to see him blow a gasket.No, not a bit. I just want to find out if he can handle the fact that I was saved from a life of slavery and being used by a bunch of people who the government powers that be declared were not people, but animals to be used. That includes you, Xander. And me as well, now. Xander said feeling confused. Xeres desided to save Harry the trouble and explained that because Harry stepped up his necromancy studies and was now channeling the dead and even summoning minor spirits as well as being a willing vampire blood donor he would be seen as not a wizard but a sorcerer and sorcery was supposedly a non-human magic and thus any sorcerers found masquerading as wizards were either put down by the Commity for Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures, or worse bound like a house elf and made to work' for the unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries.

But that's... that's... stupid! Xander was outraged. How dare they think that just because one unique guy could do slightly scary stuff that it made him automatcily forfeit all human rights! Xander wasn't even aware that he was growling or that he had sprouted a bit of fur until Harry pulled him out of his trance.

It's gonna be okay. They can't kill me if they want me to kill Voldemort. said Harry as if that was that, Now I wager that by tomorrow night an irate grim animagus and a peeved werewolf will be in the area after my head. Wanna help me tick them off even more? Harry grinned. Xander knew just why his friend wanted to irritate Sirius. Harry's favorite teacher was Snape, if only because he inadvertently amused Harry with the never ending, never repeating stream of insults. But Harry also went to Snape for advise, especially after his first summer under the care of Spike and Xeres.

After the Weasley's pretty much abandoned Harry and Hermione and Harry stopped seeing eye to eye on a whole lot of matters, Harry figured out just why he should have just gone to Slytherin. Snape figured out that Harry was nothing like either of his parents when he found Harry hiding from Gryffindors after a quidditch match. Harry figured out that no one at the school would really understand him escept for the Slytherin head. It was from Snape he learned that his talking to snakes was a family gift that was very ressessive, it was Snape who helped Harry figure out just where the Chamber of Secrets was and how to kill a basalik without putting anyone in danger. It was also Snape who knew who Tom Riddle was and how to kill a talking diary. During his third year, Harry lifted the Maurader's Map from the clutches of Fred and George Weasley after he saw the twins use it and after Snape filled Harry in on just who Sirius Black was, he showed Snape the map and pointed out the name Peter Pettigrew.

Harry also told Xander in the letters about how Sirius was very angry that it was Snivellus' who saved him and captured Pettigrew. Pettigrew was now effectivly dead, Snape had an Order of Merlin- First Class, and Sirius had a wizard's debt to the man he used to bully. It also came out that year about just how much Sirius and the rest of the Mauraders had to do with Snape turning to dark magic as both a means to bury his emotions and to get revenge.

Xander groaned, he was seeing images of fights, maiming, killing. And that was just dinner.

ooOooOoo

Xander was right, Sirius hated Spike, loathed Xeres, and was scared by Dru. Oddly enough Sirius treated Xander like a favorite cousin


	2. Part 2

Title: Dog Eared Books and a Hounded Wizard (2/3)

Author: P.L.S.

Summery: (Puppy-verse) Xander's settled in as Xeres' student/go-fer and Spike's favorite walking joke. But, it's June and Harry's back with a load of trouble and a formerly convicted godfather who really has a problem with everyone in Dallas except for Xander. Severely AU, get used to it, almost everything I write is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Buffy/Angel, Harry Potter, Highlander, or any of the other fandoms I just may drag into this.

Author's Note: Xander is fun to write for in this section. Besides, I love the plot twists. And yes, they are all rather OOC. Well, except for Xeres, who is of my own creation.

ooOooOoo

Japan's got crises (but)  
Tomorrow's wonderful  
Even if somebody's mean to us, we just go to bed and  
Snore! Snore! Snore! Snore!  
Pass! Pass! Pass! Pass! (Good morniiiiing!)

Yatta! by Happa-tai

ooOooOoo

Harry, I can understand how you might feel obligated to pretend to like these...Obligated? Pretend? I'm not faking this, these people are my friends, Professor Snape is the one person at Hogwarts I can trust not to let me drift through life, and I am sick and tired of you treating Xeres, Spike, and Dru like some kind of escaped zoo exhibits. Harry stormed off leaving a very bewildered and stunned Sirius Black in the middle of Xeres' studio. Xeres was out prepping for a show at a gallery and Xander decided to stay quiet while Harry had his little fight with Sirius. But now it was time to say something.

You know Harry has every right to be pissed off with you. Sirius whipped around to look at Xander who was covered in dust and paint.

Why? What do you mean? I'm only trying to help.No, you are trying to impose the stupidity of a group of people upon a guy who learned not to follow the crowd and who learned to understand people before making snap judgments. Besides, half the stuff you've been saying, well, according to you I should be killed and Harry should be locked up in that Department of Mystery. Xander said and Sirius looked both conflicted and angry with himself.

What do you mean?I was born on a hellmouth, your kind feel the same about me as they do about immortals and vampires. Harry, well, promise me that you won't go running to the cops.Huh? Why?Just do it, I'm trying to help you understand the kid you want custody over. And I'm not saying anything until you swear upon all that you hold sacred that you will not flip out and go rat him out. Xander said and he felt a wave of protective anger surge out. Sirus nodded.

I swear upon all powers of magic and upon the wand I hold not to say a word about anything illegal you might reveal to me about my godchild. Xander nodded, he knew a little about the funky wizard-y oaths and knew that what Sirius just said was binding.

Good. Harry's a necromancer and medium as well as able to talk to snakes and to do really weird combination magics. He's been twisting wizardry, wiccan spells that Spike and Dru let him read up on, snake magics, and everything else since last year. He's pissed at you because first you treat the only teacher in the school who knows this and still treats him like he's human like utter crap. Then you come here and treat everyone who practically saved him from a life on the streets or a life with his shitty family who treat him like a cross between a slave and a parasite.

According to your wizard laws Harry will either be killed or enslaved, if they find out about me and how I'm trying to learn to understand and control my powers, I will be killed, if they find Xeres he'll be turned into a lab rat, and Spike and Dru, well, let's just say being tied down to watch the sunrise is the kindest way your kind deal with vampires. He hangs out here because Xeres and Dru are teaching him to deal with his magic, Spike is teaching him how to deal with the asses he will have to save from that Voldie dude, and he likes to play Nintendo with me. Besides he's been helping me get a grip on this whole world within a world deal.

He's had a tough time, he's learned to ask questions about everything and not to trust anyone but those he knows completely. You showing up, telling him he's gotta give up everything that's been keeping him sane, and to move in with two perfect strangers was not the way to go and get your godson back. Xander finished his little speech with a sigh and saw that Sirius' jaw was hanging open.

I... I... I really need to think about this. Xander said, Maybe you should go home, relax, and send him one of those owls once you have a grip on everything.

Sirius nodded and vanished with a pop. Harry peeked his head in with a grin.

That was perfect!

Xander smiled, Thanks, I had a rough time trying to memorize that script, but once I just decided to wing it, everything was cool. Oscar worthy?Very much so, you just might want to thank the Academy, your agent, your mom, and all the fans. Harry quipped as he sat on the gesso and paint stained futon in the corner, I think it just might work, and that oath you wrung out of him will keep him from ever vocalizing anything about you and me. Xander let himself sink down next to Harry.

God, while it felt good to say all that, I'm exhausted. Harry nodded.

Yeah, I know what you mean. You want to go see a movie?Sure. Let's steal Spike's credit card first. It'll be his treat.


	3. Part 3

Title: Dog Eared Books and a Hounded Wizard (3/3)

Author: P.L.S.

Summery: (Puppy-verse) Xander's settled in as Xeres' student/go-fer and Spike's favorite walking joke. But, it's June and Harry's back with a load of trouble and a formerly convicted godfather who really has a problem with everyone in Dallas except for Xander. Severely AU, get used to it, almost everything I write is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Buffy/Angel, Harry Potter, Highlander, or any of the other fandoms I just may drag into this.

Author's Note: So folks like the slightly more assertive Xander? Good. I'm not planning on Xander actually ever going back to Sunny-hell. If he's not there, the Angel has to stop the Harvest but the slayer line keeps flowing regularly. Maybe Willow will die quicker, but overall, the world won't end. In fact by getting Xander way away from the hellmouth and by giving Spike and Dru kids to look out for with an immortal who knows the score, it will just stop a heck of a lota bad.

ooOooOoo

Concentrate, focus on Lassie. Xander chanted to himself as the black and white reruns played. Finally he started to get it. And then he regretted it.

BARK! BARK! Where's my yumyum? Where is it? Xander sighed, maybe talking with dogs wasn't all that great a thing. But he couldn't turn it off now that he finally tuned into doggy-talk. Harry came in the room with Spike, both singing really awful R'kinkt demon drinking songs. Both had a small gift for harmony, and together, in a human language, they sounded great. Against everyone else's' wishes, both loved to sing about chopping of heads, pouring in mead, drinking it down, then getting slapped. Xander groaned, between the awful song and the positively narcissistic and gluttonous ramblings of Lassie, he was getting a headache.

Kill me now. he muttered and covered his head with a pillow.

Eh? What's wrong wi' him? asked Spike. Harry made a sound that vaguely resembled Don't know.'

Lassie is a cheerleader with an eating problem! cried Xander. Harry smiled and Spike blinked before laughing.

You figured out that dog-talk stuff, and find out dogs are as stupid as blond bints? asked Spike after laughing a bit and Xander couldn't help but pout.

It's stupid, but it totally ruined the show. Little Timmy's in a fire and Lassie is complaining about the quality of service and how the smoke messes up his fur. Harry grinned.

Sorry, you just picked the wrong way to learn. Do you still want to get a dog?No! I do not need another Spike! Harry was now laughing and Spike had the impression he should be either annoyed or insulted. So he decided to pretend it was a complement and took his leave. Xander sighed.

Was it just me or did he seem a bit off? asked Harry thoughtfully. Xander frowned.

He only acts like that when that Lupin dude comes round. Can he sense werewolves?Maybe. Preternatural beings are so weird compared to magical or mundane. He just might be able to sense a magical werewolf. Harry sat down and hit the mute button on the remote.

Hey! I was watching that!No you weren't. You were going on about how dogs just ruined a perfectly awful script. Xander shrugged.

Same thing. Harry pulled a book out of a pocket on his cargo pants. It looked used, but interestingly so.

Here. Took Spike to the Twin-Pines Mall, he was the one who found it. Or rather it dropped on his head, then his toe, then gave him a paper cut.He's a cat-person. Harry said as if it explained everything, Xander looked at the book's title, maybe it did explain it.

'So You're A Canimagis', Xander read, Is that what I am?Yeah. At least I think so. Magic is beyond understanding, really. I think that's half the problem with us people. We want to label, to box it all up, but really Magic just is.Woah, zen. Xander said and Harry grinned.

Nah, just practicing my arguments as to why I should never have to write essays for class. Xander chuckled. He was home schooled', well, that's what Xeres told the social worker. Really, he was lucky to have Xeres' to give him the hands on instruction he needed. It wasn't that he was stupid, he just learned better in real life applications and could concentrate better that way too. Harry wasn't able to just throw his life up and become maybe Spike's student like Xander could. Apparently, there were a lot of people who had power and could force him to go to Hogwarts.

So, if your werewolf is here, why isn't he in here? asked Xander suddenly. Harry shrugged.

Maybe he's spying? Harry thought for a second, It's my birthday tomorrow, isn't it? Xander nodded.

Xander's eyes widened, Oh, yeah. You promised Sirius and Lupin that you'd spend the next three days with them. Have you packed? Harry groaned, Help me? Xander stuck the small dog-eared book in his pocket and went with Harry to throw together three days worth of stuff. It had taken two weeks of nonstop owls but Harry's godfather had agreed to take it slow and to not say a word about any of Harry's friends and mentors. Besides, Harry was going to get to go to the Quidditch World Cup game in England. Harry promised to bring back pictures and souvenirs of that event. Xander grinned, he was really happy that it sort of worked out. Even if it did mean less time with the only friend he had that was his age.

-End of Dog-Eared Books


End file.
